


The Oncoming Storm

by JustDrinkTea



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian Ortiz makes his debut back into the superhero business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote as a mini character study. Please let me know what you think! I haven't quite figured out whether I'm going to continue, so feedback would be wonderful!

Third street was in absolute chaos. 

The police had done their best to close off the surrounding areas, and firemen were actively working to extinguish the two burning buildings near the intersection at Lake Avenue. Civilians rushed out of the Huntington Bank across the street, screaming in panic as they tried to flee from the scene.

An explosion shook the six-story building moments later— the windows shattering all at once. Glass rained down in glittering shards and littered the street and cars below. At the same time, a young man was hurtled out of the fifth story; knocked back by the blast and falling towards the ground at an alarming rate. Below him, a woman screamed. 

The man never hit the pavement. Moving quickly, he righted himself in the air- positioning himself as though he were about to take a step forward- and propelled himself back up high. He stopped at the fifth story, waiting patiently. He stood as though the air were solid beneath his feet— his weight supported easily by the winds.

His silver and black suit shone in the sun, the  metallic material hugging his body tightly, but not dramatically so. His features were handsome— wavy, dark hair and tanned skin, his brown eyes hidden by his black aviator goggles.  
Ignoring the turmoil around him, the man began walking towards the building. His arms were up and close to his chest, ready to defend himself against a sudden attack if one were to come. 

It did.

A figure erupted from a window, wild and engulfed in flames. It launched himself at the man, reaching for him with red hot hands. Hurriedly, the man threw his arms up, calling a strong gust from below to hurdle the figure high into the air. The wind was strong enough to extinguish the flames, revealing a woman dressed in all black beneath the fire. 

She smiled cruelly down at the man as she fell back towards earth, the corners of her lips reaching higher when her fall was broken by a cushioned wind— now face-to-face with her enemy. 

"So it is you," she mused, taking the moment to pull down on her mask, adjusting it around her yellow-green eyes. "I guess some rumors are true, then— Christian Ortiz has finally returned to hero work." She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Pride, I thought four years was long enough," Christian replied, his lips hinting at a smirk. 

"Quite so. I must say I missed beating you around." She leaned forward and pinched his cheek, her fingers hot to the touch. Christian grimaced and pulled away. Pride just laughed. "As much as I would love to catch up, though, I do have someplace else to be." With a snap of her fingers, the woman once again went up in flames. 

Before the young man had time to even think about his reaction, he was knocked back by another hard explosion. 

A small, curbside tree broke his fall this time. The thin branches snapped under Christian as he crashed into it, dumping him onto the sidewalk harshly. The wind left his lungs as he landed, and he struggled on the ground for a moment— coughing and wheezing in an attempt to gain his air back. 

Christian struggled to his feet, using what was left of the tree to help support him. He glanced around, hoping to see even a fleeting glance of the woman; but all that remained was the mess she had left behind. 

The man smacked himself in the head a couple of times, before settling himself down with a sigh. “This was not at all how I wanted this to go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback is appreciated!


End file.
